A Man And His Drone
by LePaw
Summary: Victor Guardsman, an active Special operative and his prototype companion Quad-drone, C.A.T - "Companion At Troubleshooting" have been transported to a lively world, with vivid colors and friendly ponies. His commander Finn Noble has also been transported, but under very different circumstances. Its almost to good to be true, sadly, it is. Vic and CAT soon find out that no utopia,
1. The End, Well the First One

-The End, Well The First One?-

" I don't know if you've ever let someone down, got your ass kicked or straight up failed. But those are the moments that define us. They push you further than you've ever thought possible, and force you to make choices. No matter what the cost." — Cole MacGrath

"No contacts, sir." A young, yet eager voice called out. The two solders stepped down rusty stares, each step making a creek and screech.

"You sure rookie?" Responded a much more raspy accretive voice. The owner of the voice looked back and forth, untrustworthy of the other.

"Yes sir, C.A.T any movement?" (Numerous beeps) A extremely advance quad-rotor responded to it colleagues.

"All clear sir!" Both solders lowers there guns C.A.T lowered in altitude.

"You're doing fine Victor, C.A.T needs some improvement with response time." Vic looked up at C.A.T, who intern rotated so the camera mounted on her core was facing him. She hovered right in front of him, he expected her for any damage. Seeing no bullet impacts on it blades, he checked the bright pink bow tied on the base. "Oh,She's fine." Victor said pushing her away whale letting out a giggle.

Vic and C.A.T go way back. He was the first, and only person to volunteer for the C.A.T project. He had been given her as just a AI on a external hard drive. She was just a fancy USB back then, but that's not what Vic thought. He had hope for her. He made it his duty to build the rest of her himself with funding from "privet investors." Nether of them ever hoped to be on one of the best covert teams in the United Stated, USSS United States,Secret Service.

The mission they had been on was a cargo check, A suspicious ship had been abandoned in international waters. It was cheaper and smarter to send in the stealth team. Commander Finn was Victors commanding officer, he was a legend back at the academy. Vic and Finn had been on a few missions together, not enough to be called friends.

"C.A.T, scan for explosives." (Two short beeps) C.A.T emitted a blue light grid and proceeded to zoom about. In the corner of Vic's glasses he could see through C.A.T's view.

"So do ya have a girl back home?" Finn said casually. Victor found it a odd question, but seeing he was trying to make a conversation he answered. "Well, yes sir. She's the best girl in Texas. I was gonna ask her to-" "C.A.T Statues!" C.A.T made a high pitch beeping sound. "What is it!?" Finn said in confusion.

"contacts are top side, Get down." Vic whisperer C.A.T made a effort to quiet her fans. The rest of the team keeled down. The sound of foot steps echoed throght of the ship.

"Do you have the WMD?" the voice came from right above, it had a thick Russian accent. "Do you have the payment we discuss." Commander Finn back up to get a better view of his target and unfortunately bummed into a table. They looked throght the multiple holes in the scrap metal. "Americans; You- You Kill them!" A shower of gunfire covered the thin sheet of metal separating them. "C.A.T Thermal scan!" The positions of the enemies was displayed on Vic's helmets HUD. He clipped the safety off his Aug rifle and opened fire on the contacts, hitting one down. A thud followed by blood dripping through bullet holes, that had confirmed the casualty. Victor had the felling that Something was wrong, only two people to escort a WMD transaction. "Victor, find the WMD, I'll call for air force reinforcements." Vic nodded his head, he secretly wanted to test the turret prototype he installed on C.A.T if he had the chance.

The two ran up the stares, Vic was surprised to see no 'Welcome party' only a blood trail leading to the captains quarters. Vic motioned for C.A.T to arm her turret. "Stupid American scum!" C.A.T shot three times through the door. A tall middle eastern man stumbled out of the door reviling that he was gravely wounded but was hugging a silver suitcase . Vic saw it had a flickering red light,He had the stunning Revelation that the bomb was timed to detonate. "Commander we have a problem! The WMD is armed, I repeat the WMD is armed!" Finn ran up the stares as the terrorist took his last gasp of air. "Oh shit!" Finn's mind rushed with all the possible outcomes. "It- it's been a honer commanding you priv-" Vic interrupted his distorted CO. " Shut up, sir; there hast to be a fail-safe or- or something." C.A.T made a disapproving buzz. Vic looked at C.A.T, she hovered to him. He plucked he out of the air and held her tight. Both knew what was going to happen, and both had accepted it.

The bomb made a flat line beep. Nether of them herd, nether of them cared. The bright white light engulfed them, Finn shelled his eyes from the explosion.

Vic never had never so peaceful in his life, but to be fair he wasn't alive. Victor Guardsman could of died on that ship; his story could of ended there. But This was not the end of his story, nor was its C.A.T's, there story had just began. They where need, elsewhere.


	2. Welcome to the Jungle

-Welcome to the Jungle-

Victors lifeless body laid in a open plain of grassland. His armor took the brute of the damage. He gasped for air in his confusion almost forgot that he was holding C.A.T in his arms. "What, huh. How did we? Where are we!?" Victor said as he was gasping for breath. C.A.T responded with fore beeps. "What do you mean were not on earth!?" C.A.T made the same beeps but this time louder. "Oh, so the WMD ripped a hole in the fabric of reality?" C.A.T confirmed his theory with a long beep. "Well that sort of explains how we got here, but where are we?" He tried to sit up but had a painful shock in hes leg and fell back down. C.A.T fell over to him to make sure he was okay. "I'm fine. Just find me something i can make a splint out of." C.A.T left momentarily and returned with a thick tree branch. Vic tore his sleeve off and tied the stick to his broken leg. He stumbled to his feet and leaned onto his rifle as a makeshift cane."C.A.T try to bring up com's with Finn." [b]-No Frequencies open-[/b] The message appeared on his HUD. "God Dammit!" Vic knowtised that the sky started to cloud and drizzle started to fall. "God dammit! C.A.T scan for available shelter!" C.A.T made her way to a small cave, she stared slowing down. Making sure Vic was fallowing behind.  
They made it in the nick of time, the light shower transformed into a violent storm. "Hey can I get some lights?" C.A.T almost blinded him with her external lights, they illuminated every crack of the cave. Victor saw no signs of life in the baron cave, only a few odd piles of sticks. "We might as well set up camp here." Vic sat down on the cold cave floor. He slung his raged army green duffle bag off his back. "Lets take some inventory." He unzipped the rusted zipper. Every member of his squad was required to bring fore weapons of there choice on every mission. Vic looked through his. "Aug, checked." He was using that as a cane at this moment. "45. Revolver, check." He spun the chamber of the gun then put it in his holster.  
"Grabbing pills!" He chuckled taking a small transparent orange container that read Victor S. Guardsmen Take one daily. He had been diagnosed with schizophrenia after an accident. The accident , he took a moment of silence, he thought about what had happen. The screams stilled echoed through his head, he snapped out of his trance, burring the thoughts he had digged up like countless other times. "Boom-Stick" he mutter with a hint of sadness. He pulled out a sawed off shotgun colored a fluorescent yellow shade. "That's all... Oh wait!" He took a sniper rifle off his back strap that was strapped onto his uniform.  
Victor stud up, His leg had healed faster than he had expected, it was now only sore. He put each weapon in its designated holster. Looking at him self he said "Dam i'm so cool." He looked over to C.A.T "I'm so lonely."  
There was now a full raging storm out side the deep cave. But there was one sound that stud out, it sound different yet familiar. It was a- a voice. "Hello anypony here!?" Victor jumped at the sound of another human. He held up his hand as a sign for C.A.T to go into stealth mode. she shut of her lights and hovered low to the ground. "Show me thermal." Victor whisperer. " I saw a light in here! Are you okay!?" Victor couldn't decide what surprised him more, the equestrian creature walking towards him. Or the three huge lumbering figures behind it. "What's that noise!? Oh buck!" the creature was clear female according to her ear shading screams. Victor peaked out of his cover of rocks to see a small blue horse with folded wings and the other 'things' were made completely of sticks. "Timber wolves!" she screamed. One of the 'Timber wolves' pounced onto the damsel.  
Victors army instincts kicked in. He rolled out of cover and drew his boom stick. "C.A.T terminate contacts!" A hale of gun fire had rained on the beast and its companions. He ran over to the blue horse. "Ma'am are you okay!?" he saw her wing was bleeding profusely. "What are you!?" she said scrabbling to her feet. She looked up at the bipedal creature, encompass in cloth and armor. Almost no skin was visible, excluding his arm. "I could say the same thing." She stud there speechless. Not expecting a resonance. "C.A.T scan vitals." C.A.T zoomed over to the alien creature."What is that!?" she said backing away from the hovering mass of wires and metal." I'm Guardsmen, she's C.A.T. please calm down you're very injurer." Victor said trying to keep calm as possible.  
"C.A.T gauze!" C.A.T zoomed back and forth from his bag and brought him a container with a red cross on it."Whats your name." "Ra- Rainbow Dash. What are you going to do to me!?" she was now trebling with fear and pain."I'm gonna get you out of here alive Rainbow Dash. C.A.T where the hell is that gauze!"


End file.
